Chocolate
by Devilzzz
Summary: Draco and Ginny have a little seduction game...consisting of chocolate and awaiting handcuffs. We'll see who wins...Chapter three, everyone.
1. Boys Will Be TightPantsBoys

**_Chocolate_**

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, it's characters, settings, etc.  belong to J.K. Rowling. I just own the plot and my own  typed/written words.

Summary: One shot fic-let. Draco observes Ginny in a very inappropriate manner…

She's sitting alone in the Great Hall. She's not near anybody, except Neville Longbottom as far as I can tell. Her hair covers the expression on her face; all I can see is her brown eyes darting back and forth. Longbottom brushes against her while he tries to get milk, and of course, spills it. I watch Longbottom enviously. It's not fair he gets to be close to her all the time. It's not fair at all. She sips her pumpkin juice, at ease. She doesn't know I am watching her, my eyes going up and down the length of her body, her curves, her breasts, and any bare skin she might offer. But the only thing visible is her neck. She's such a tease and she doesn't even know it. She licks her lips, her tongue taking in all the remains of her food before she gets up, licking her fingers. Every time she licks her fingertip, I feel a shivering chill come over me, because there are _other things she might want to lick…_

_Her brother would kill me if he knew._

I squint my eyes; I can see chocolate in between her fingers. Her tongue slathers all over it, and she sighs in contentment. She loves chocolate, as far as I can tell. She smells like chocolate most of the time, like a faint perfume that wavers around her. As she walks out her hips sway gracefully. I wonder how it would feel to graze those hips, touch her breasts, cup them…and smother her lips with chocolate.

_Chocolate melts in your mouth. Sweet chocolate…all over her…_

 It would be very; very delicious…I shift in my seat, uncomfortable. I can feel my pants tighten. Finally, I settle in standing up.

"Where are you going?" Crabbe asks, confused, standing up too.

"Sit," I order, and he obeys.

"But…Malfoy…" he says reluctantly as I fully get out of my seat.

"Let's just say I am going to get some chocolate," I say vaguely, although in my mind, I know very well it's not _really chocolate I want to taste…_

Yes, it's true. I thought of this while eating a kit-kat.

:D Review.


	2. Girls Will Be Girls

**__**

Chocolate

I am the little girl of the family. I am supposed to be the innocent, red-haired sweet little angel. That's what Mom always told me, anyways. I have a reputation to uphold, she says. I am to be a proper girl, with proper grades, proper clothes (even if they're cheap), proper equipment for school, and proper friends in school. I think it's ludicrous. She never gave these rules to my brothers. She always says, 'boys will be boys', well then, I say, _'girls will be girls'_.

It's not like I am not still little. I am only sixteen, after all. But I've gotten over my little crush on the Boy-Who-Lived. It's not like he's going to glance at me any time soon. But when he does, he'll get a hell of a surprise. He doesn't know I've changed. I am sure he's noticed something of course, he's not that slow...but he'll never really know how much I've changed, actually. When I used to be the shy, blushing little girl, I would've never thought in my upcoming fourth year that I would be dueling with Death Eaters with my brother, Luna, Harry, Hermione and Neville, the person I went to the Yule Ball with. When I was the shy little girl, I would've never cursed, never had the courage to have a boyfriend (ex-boyfriend now, Michael Corner, or another ex-boyfriend, Dean Thomas), or talk to Harry in a manner where I wouldn't blush.

I don't want boys right now. I don't want a relationship right now. I just want to have a little fun. I want to try everything from French-kissing to handcuffing experiments. I've heard so much in my dorm from girls that I want to see if it's really worth it. Sex, I mean. I've never slept with a guy. I don't have any morals or limits about it, really. Nor am I easy. I don't have an adequate view or opinion on sex, just that I think it would be difficult to forget when it happens. 

This sixth year, Tory, told me about these tricks you can use. Like bending over so they can look down your shirt; how to flirt, how to give them these little touches - like rubbing their shoulders when they're talking, or brushing something away from their hair playfully, etcetera., etcetera. I've never tried them before, just one. This morning, actually. It's called 'chocolate'. It's pretty much just licking from your fingers, and making it noticeable. I decided to try it as officially as I could, and used chocolate. After all, I am sure everyone would think I am pretty strange for licking my finger for no reason. When I did it it this morning though, I am almost accurately sure nobody saw; and I got embarrassed and fed up, so I just ran out.

And somebody was following me. I smiled, and kept going. There was no need to be impatient. Tory had been right. Boys slave over you if you give them the right method. The footsteps neared closer behind me as I walked toward the portrait of the Fat Lady. That's when I swung around. Nobody was there.

Frowning, I proceeded back into the hallway I was in and caught a glance of silver-blonde hair making it's way hurriedly down. I smiled, startled, but pleased. I looked at my fingers, smudged chocolate running up one of my fingers. I licked the remains of it, feeling the sweetness drown in my mouth.

___________________________________________________________________

I was writing Abandon when I thought I'd update this; why not? It was fun to write. Beware of smut in further chapters (if there are any further chapters --- !!) 

After all...

Girls _will be _girls...

;) review.


	3. Handcuffs Will Be Err Handcuffs?

**__**

Chocolate

I can't stop this obsession with her. It's not like she's the only attractive redheaded Weasley in the world - well actually, _attractive_ redheaded Weasley, the only one, yes, she is. I don't know what appeals to me - her youth, her small but bouncy breasts (the most possible answer), her long legs...I could convert you into pervert-mode but I won't, just going to say that's not even all of what entices me to her. But I knew I had to end this obsession. And as a legal seventeen year old sex-hungered, demented, egotistical teenage boy, I think I have the right to sleep with some other girl to get my mind off of her.

So, I decided to spend a little time with the Ravenclaw Head Girl (she came onto ME) in an empty classroom after hours. That's not so bad considering my desperate situation, is it? So there I was, dead-prone, sitting in a stupid chair and thinking 'okay, let's get it on, I'll knock you out, get drunk and knock myself out' like I usually do. I expected a night of sex, getting both of us drunk, me waking up naked in a bed I didn't belong to. 

What I didn't expect was bondage from this girl. After all, she seemed a perfectly pretty but a complete prude. So you can imagine my surprise when after a little 'swish and flick' and 'clank, clank' and 'zip, zip', I suddenly found myself chained to the chair, and handcuffed as well. 

"Sorry about this, Melon, or whatever your name is," the girl (I have no idea what _her_ name is either) said with a little overdramatic yawn. "But I owed a favor to a Gryffindor. You didn't actually think I'd come onto you under free will, did you? Now you be a good little girl - I mean, a boy, and relax."

I wanted to ask 'what the flying fuck' and many other questions but I was already numb with shock. I thought it was a dream that I was having, and I just wanted to sit there and get it over with until I woke up. Needless to say, I had no idea what was going on. 

So after like, twenty minutes sitting there like a dumbass, my feet sleeping, and hot in this stifled room, I began to doze off.

But not until the door swung open and Ginny Weasley came in.

__________________________________________________________

I am currently under summer-is-almost-over-stress and I am crazy. Thank you, everyone!


End file.
